Cedar Wood/cartoon
Cedar Wood debuted in the cartoon series in the Chapter 1 webisode "The World of Ever After High", which premiered on May 30, 2013. She is voiced by Jonquil Goode in the English version of the cartoon. Chapter 1 Webisodes At an undetermined time, Cedar participates in the Legacy Day rehearsals. She will have a front row seat on Legacy Day. She participates in the Legacy Day rehearsals and reveals that she looks forward to the day she can tell a lie. She supports Madeline Hatter during the royal student council presidential campaign. To avoid a bad grade in Science and Sorcery, Cedar attends a study party hosted by Briar. Cedar and Kitty have a chat in front of the school. Cedar attends Grimmnastics class. The students are to write a tall tale, but Cedar’s curse restricts her to finding an outrageous but true story. She stumbles upon Ashlynn and Hunter having a romantic picnic, and is horrified that she'll have to reveal their secret. Hunter's nervous eating gives her the idea to talk with her mouth full in class, which muffles her speech enough to keep their secret safe. Like her peers, Cedar dresses her finest for Legacy Day, though she disapproves of the event. When Raven refuses to sign the Storybook of Legends, Cedar is among the students cheering for her. Like the rest of the Rebels, Cedar has a food fight with the Royals in the castleteria. TV specials She will have a front row seat on Legacy Day. She participates in the Legacy Day rehearsals and reveals that she looks forward to the day she can tell a lie. Like her peers, Cedar dresses her finest for Legacy Day, though she disapproves of the event. When Raven refuses to sign the Storybook of Legends, Cedar is among the students cheering for her. Chapter 2 Webisodes Cedar helps Blondie prove that the legend about troll tears is true. Little does she know, it only seems true because Headmaster Grimm tricked them. Cedar hangs out in front of the school. Cedar and Cerise Hood watch C.A. Cupid's MirrorCast. Cedar witnesses Dexter Charming's outburst about writing a love poem. Cedar meets with Ashlynn and Hunter at a cafe and advises them to tell the truth about their relationship. She witnesses them reveal their secret to the school. Cedar and Cerise hang out in front of the school. Cedar has lunch with Hunter and Cerise. She witnesses Ashlynn breaking up with Hunter. As part of a plan to keep Duchess Swan from ruining the dance, Cedar follows a map to a decoy location. She later finds a note from Cupid in her dorm leading her to the real dance location. Cedar tries to decide which classes to take. Cedar bakes a cake for Apple's birthday baking contest. Cedar enters the Royal beauty pageant, and finds out the real meaning of beauty. Cedar dances to the tune of Raven's music. Cedar performs for the talent show but does not get a perfect score from the judges. Cedar helps Madeline and her friends cleanse her family's tea shop of wonder and madness. Cedar does her family tree project, and traced down her Uncle Elmer back to a branch of her family. Cedar appears with some Rebels at the front of the school. Cedar attends Madeline's tea party. Cedar hangs out in front of the school. Cedar plays croquet. TV specials Cedar and Cerise watch C.A. Cupid's MirrorCast. Cedar witnesses Dexter Charming's outburst about writing a love poem. Cedar meets with Ashlynn and Hunter at a cafe and advises them to tell the truth about their relationship. She witnesses them reveal their secret to the school. Cedar has lunch with Hunter and Cerise. She witnesses Ashlynn breaking up with Hunter. As part of a plan to keep Duchess Swan from ruining the dance, Cedar follows a map to a decoy location. She later finds a note from Cupid in her dorm leading her to the real dance location. Category:Chapter 1 characters Category:Chapter 2 characters Category:A Tale of Two Tales characters Category:True Hearts Day characters